Friendship lost
by Nicodemusshadow
Summary: What if the Spirit Dance episode didn't happen until after several missions? How would Ron react? Ron goes dark with a twist. No clear ship yet, it may change as the story progresses. I'm open to suggestions.
1. Locked in the Closet

What if the Spirit Dance episode didn't happen until after several missions? How would Ron react? Ron goes dark with a twist. No clear ship yet, it may change as the story progresses. I'm open to suggestions. Rated M for safety, there will definitely be violence in the story, possibly lemons.

It needs to be said that I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters in this story, that privilege belongs to Disney.

_In the show the first episode was about the spirit dance where Kim was freaking out about inviting her crush Josh to the Spirit dance. Ron on the other hand has asked almost every girl in the school out to only be rejected by all of them. He doesn't let this get his spirits down and makes time to help his best friend K.P. only to have her shove him into a closet when her crush draws near in the hallway. The episode ends with Ron shouting for help from the closet where he's been locked in. What if this episode came later in the series? I wrote this story to explore what happens._

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_**Spiritual communication**_

Ron felt the door slam into him and he flew backwards into the far wall of the closet where he slid down to the ground with a moan. A trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth where the megaphone had hit him as the door shut.

_Why would KP do that?_ Ron wondered _I know she was excited that she got Josh Mankey to agree to take her to the dance, but we always ride together. _

Standing up Ron went to the closet door and grabbed the knob to open it. The handle rattled, but refused to turn. _Oh crap_, _I'm locked in, _thought Ron. _No big, I'm sure KP will realize I'm here and come get me out in no time._ With that thought Ron went over and sat back down at the back wall of the closet.

"Well Rufus, buddy, it looks like we're trapped for a little while," said Ron looking down at the pocket of his cargo pants. "Rufus…" there was no response from his little buddy, worried Ron reached into his pocket and pulled Rufus out. Holding him in his hand he saw a little bump on Rufus's head. _He must have smacked his head when I flew into the wall_.

"Rufus, are you okay?" Ron panicking probed Rufus with a finger to his belly.

"Unnngh" Rufus groans in pain as his eyelids start to flutter. Sitting up on Ron's hand, Rufus tried to stand up only to grab his head in pain and sit down, "Ungh Head hurts un huh"

"Okay buddy," said Ron. And taking off his shirt he made a little nest, "Just rest in here until you feel better."

_I hope he doesn't have a concussion, maybe I shouldn't let him sleep. I don't think you're supposed to sleep if you hit your head. _Looking down at Rufus Ron decided to let him rest a little. _Well I'm sure KP will be here any minute and then I'll have Mrs. Dr. P take a look at him just to be sure he's ok. I'll have her check me over at the same time cause I'm starting to get a headache too._

Sitting back Ron leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes to rest them for just a second…

Meanwhile, Kim was talking to her friend Monique on her Kimmunicator, "Hey Mo, you'll never guess what just happened?"

"W.T.T.M.Q. girlfriend," said Monique.  
>"What?" sometimes even Kim found Moniquespeak too much to understand.<p>

"Well then tell me quick," explained Monique with an exasperated smile.

"I'm going to the dance with Josh Mankey," said Kim in a squeal.

"Oh girl, you are too lucky, what are you going to wear?"

Kim's smile disappeared off her face faster than Ron could eat a naco.

Monique seeing Kim about to have a panic attack said, "E.S.T. 2 C.B. 5 minutes," and hung up her phone.

And with that Kim turned off her Kimmunicator and started sprinting to Club Banana for an emergency shopping trip. She spent the next several hours finding the perfect dress that would match Josh's eyes, and then hurried home to get ready for the dance.

Ron's head tipped to the side and he started tilting over until his head hit a mop handle which knocked into the cleaning shelf and tipped a bottle of soap over to where it started dripping down onto his head. Ron's head snapped back straight as he suddenly woke up covered in an oily liquid dripping down his face and his skinny bare chest. Sputtering he looked around wondering where he was only to remember how he had been stuck in the closet. Leaning down Ron poked Rufus and said, "Come on buddy, you can't sleep anymore. You need to get up, you might have a concussion. We shouldn't' have fallen asleep in the first place."

Groaning Rufus slowly sat up and looked around.

"I don't know what's taking KP so long," said Ron. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and realized that the school was too quiet. Looking down at his watch, he was shocked to see that it was already two hours after school had gotten out. Suddenly he hear voices in the distance drawing near.

"Honestly, I don't see why we even have Possible as our cheer captain if she's going to miss practice like this," the voice belonged to Bonnie Rockwaller, KP's school rival and Ron's biggest annoyance.

"She probably got called off on another mission to save someone important. If you noticed Ron wasn't at practice either," this time Tara, a long haired blonde was speaking. "Whenever they both are missing they are out saving the world."

Ron realized that it was probably the entire squad getting out of practice on their way out of the school. Looking down at himself he grimaced realized that Bonnie wasn't going to let him live this down, as he opened his mouth to call out for help he heard Bonnie snort in derision.

"Like we even need that loser, I was glad he wasn't in practice. I mean the only reason he is on the squad is because he's too pathetic to get his own life. He sticks to Possible like a leech, and she only let him on the squad because she felt sorry for him."

Ron stood in shock as he heard the other girls in the squad quietly agree with Bonnie. He expected Bonnie to call him names, but why weren't any of the other girls on the squad standing up for him. What he didn't realize is that not all of the girls agreed with Bonnie, they were just worried about the food chain and didn't want to show Bonnie any weakness.

As Ron stood there Bonnie continued on her tirade, "I mean the biggest part that makes him a loser is the fact that he doesn't realize he's a loser. He even tried to ask me to the Sprirt Dance," and at this Bonnie gave a shrill laugh, "as if I'd ever be seen anywhere with him."

Ron frowned and decided that he still needed to get Rufus to Mrs. Dr. P for some treatment so he opened his mouth again to call for help. All of a sudden he felt a weight on his shoulder and as he turned his head he saw Rufus, who put his paw over Ron's mouth and shook his head. "Ngh don't need them ngh." As the voices drew near to the door Rufus had left his nest of Ron's shirt and scurried up the mop handle over to the shelf where he jumped off onto Ron's shoulder, just in time to stop him from calling for help. Ron went to call for help anyways when Rufus pinched his mouth shut with both paws, "ngh I'm okay ngh."

"Who else did that loser ask?" Bonnie said as she walked past the closet.

Ron listened as he heard all of the other girls telling how Ron had tried to get them to go with them and their voices faded as they went out the front doors. Ron heard Tara say, "Ron tried to ask me to go with him during lunch but I told him no…"as the doors latched shut and the voices were cut off. What Ron didn't hear was Tara say, "he left before I could tell him that I had already been asked by Mike. I would have said yes if he asked me first."

Unfortunately all Ron heard was how the girls agreed with Bonnie that he was a loser.

_They don't want me on the squad, I thought the Maddog had bondiggity skills, but I guess not. _

Ron stood there in the closet covered in a pink soap in just his pants and started to tear up. _Stop it!_ Ron thought to himself angrily_ You don't have time for this we still need to get out of here._ Ron felt Rufus's claws digging into his shoulders as he swipped at his eyes wiping them clear of any tears. Looking over he asked Rufus, "Why did you stop me?"

"Ngh Ron not loser ngh don't need help ngh," said Rufus.

Ron smiled at his friend. The ironic thing was he knew with just one sentence he could have had Bonnie hanging off of his arm begging to go to the dance with him. All he needed to tell her was, "Bonnie, I'm still a millionaire," heck he could have gone with anyone, but Ron had learned his lesson from the first time. When everyone thought he had lost all of his money all of his new friends went back to being the bullies in his life.

_People are idiots_, thought Ron,_ I don't know where they got the idea that I only got one Royalty check from the Naco. It's not like they stopped selling them._

People underestimated the popularity of the Naco. It would have been like if McDonalds had bought the idea of the burger from a man and offered him seven cents for every burger sold. Even though the Naco wasn't as popular as a burger, it was still one of the bestselling items at Bueno Nacho. As long as Ron didn't make the same mistakes as last time, he would never have to work a day in his life. The best part was that his dad being an actuary had come in helpful for once, he went over the contracts and convinced Bueno Naco to give him seven cents from every dollar the Naco made instead of for every Naco sold. This didn't make a big difference when Nacos were selling for a dollar, but when the price jumped to two dollars, Ron got even more money. He was currently worth thirty million but was making more money every day. He figured that with careful investing Ron would be able to join Senior Senior Senior as a member of the Billionaires Club by the time he turned twenty-eight.

Ron didn't care about the money though, he had already lived the high life and had it stolen by Drakken. Now he was happy just staying himself and wanted to find a girl that wanted him for Ron and not his money. He kept the same clothes, the same style and didn't buy anything he didn't need. His one exception was buying food from Bueno Nacho, he splurged on their food whenever he could, but figured that with his 50% discount he could afford to feast. Unfortunately one thing Ron didn't have was a cell phone. He thought, 'what was the need everyone knew he was with always with KP.' When he wasn't with KP he was at home and he would call her from the house phone.

_That's going to change as soon as I get out of here_ thought Ron. Looking around the room, Ron tried to figure out how they could escape. Looking up Ron saw that the air vents were all welded to their frames. This was done courtesy of the janitor after the last time they had an invasion of ninja monkeys. The door window had wire mesh reinforcement, so breaking it wouldn't do any good. The door was solid metal so he couldn't break out and the walls were made of cinderblocks. Ron had Rufus try to squeeze out from under the door, but it was too small of a gap. As Rufus scurried around the room looking at the walls to see if there were any holes, Ron pulled down the lost and found box from the shelf. Looking in he saw an old ugly Christmas Sweater, a scarf, a copy of The Jungle and what looked like half of a phone.

"Rufus, look for a phone jack," said Ron.

Rufus made a grunt of acknowledgement from a shadowy corner of the room. While Rufus looked, Ron pulled the scarf out of the box and used it to try and wipe off the soap that had been poured over him earlier.

"ngh found it," said Rufus scurrying out from the back of the closet.

"Great!" said Ron, "Now do you think you can help me fix this phone?"

Rufus looked at the pile of parts and seemed uncertain.

"I'm sure if we work together we can do it." Said Ron, and they got to work.

Two hours later Ron and Rufus were still working diligently, they had been able to jury-rig a speaker from the speakerphone Ron had been using earlier, and Rufus stripped the end of Ron's headphones as a microphone. Most people don't realize that if you plug a headset into a microphone jack you can record audio by speaking into the ear pieces. A half hour earlier they had heard music start to beat from the gym in the distance and Ron knew that the dance had already started.

"Okay buddy, do you think we've got it working?" asked Ron as a dial tone started to come from the megaphone.  
>"ngh maybe one call ngh" Rufus replied.<p>

Ron knew that his parents were gone with Hana on a trip to Japan to fill out some paperwork that had been lost from the adoption agency.

Friday nights were the Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible's date nights and he didn't know if the twins would be able to hear the phone. Ron thought about calling Wade, but decided that all Wade would do is have KP come let him out. Ron decided to cut out the middle man and just call Kim directly. He gently dialed the number and then told Rufus, "It's ringing!" in an excited voice.

After three rings the phone disconnected and went to Kim's voice mail.

"Hey you've reached Kim Possible from Team Possible, I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you pronto, or if it's an emergency you can call Wade Load at 523…" all of a sudden as the message was playing phone flashed and made a pop as a thin waft of smoke floated up from the base.

Ron frowned, he knew that three rings meant that a person had looked at an incoming phone call and then sent it to voice mail. _Even if KP didn't recognize the number she should have answered it, what if it was an emergency? Like maybe locking your best friend since pre-k in a closet and forgetting about him!_ Ron's thoughts were racing and he smashed his fist down on, the now useless, phone. He had just wasted his one chance to call for help. He would have been better off calling the police or even Mr. Barkin for help. Finally giving in to frustration he started yelling.

"Hello! Is anyone out there? I'm locked in this closet!" Ron yelled for the next hour until he lost his voice. Nobody came to help, because nobody heard his yells over the beat of the music. When he couldn't yell anymore he started pounding on the door, but once again the pounding blended into the beat of the bass. Ron started pleading to God for someone, anyone to come save them. "Come on Mr. Barkin, notice I'm missing, and hear my pounding. I promise if you get me out of here I'll never be late for class again, I'll even make sure to have my homework." "Please, somebody, get me out of here."

Giving up Ron slumped against the wall and said, "Well Rufus, it looks like we're stuck here for the night. I guess Kim really can do anything, including forget about her friends," Ron said in a quiet raspy whisper. With a sad sniffle Ron picked up his shirt off the ground and put it back over his thin frame. He then pulled out the ugly sweater from the box and folding it into a wad put it on the ground. He pulled one sleeve out and wrapped it around itself in a circle to make a bed for Rufus and then laying on the cold concrete; Ron used the rest as a pillow and went to sleep with the sound of the music beating in the background.

Ron's sleep was anything but restful. He dreamt that Kim was glaring at him like Bonnie and saying, "I finally realized that you're a loser. You're cramping my style and are a hazard on missions. I don't need or want you in my life now that I have Josh." With that Josh walked up by her side in Ron's mission clothes and smiled saying, "Don't worry Ron, I'll take care of her now." He then watched as they went on missions and saved the world without him.

Shaking Ron woke up in a cold sweat. It was Saturday morning and Kim hadn't come to save him. Saturday mornings were family brunch day for the Possible family, and Ron had a standing invitation to attend. He was an honorary Possible and had never missed a brunch.

_How come the Possible's haven't noticed I'm missing? Why hasn't Kim noticed I'm missing? She's probably on a mission with Josh,_ Ron thought angrily. _Wait a minute, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't go on a mission without me, and she'd tell me if she wanted me to stop. But she might have been captured by Drakken. _All of a sudden Ron was filled with both worry and excitement; he knew that Kim wouldn't just forget about her best friend. _That has to be it! She probably got jumped by Shego, I have to help her!_ Jumping up Ron started to try and ram the door open. His best friend needed him and he would help her or die trying. He ran full speed at the steel door and hit it with his shoulder. His head bounced off of the metal and his head started ringing. _I have to get out. I have to same Kim!_ As his vision blurred from the hard blow to his head Ron noticed a blue light surrounding his body and all of a sudden the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand.

Without thinking about how incredible or miraculous this was, Ron swung the blade with all of his strength only to have it slice through the door like butter and he ended up spinning around in a full circle tipping over on his side when he lost his balance. Thinking he missed Ron stood back up to try again, only to have the door and the cinder-block wall fall apart.

"Come on Rufus, we have to save Kim," shouted Ron as he scooped up a surprised and confused naked mole-rat and put him into his pocket.

Without looking back Ron sprinted out of the school and started running towards the Possible home.


	2. Decisions Made

Chapter 2

_AN: Just a little more of the pathetic self-pity party, then the fun starts. _

Ron was the member of Team Possible who the world deemed to be expendable. They saw his thin weak frame, his clownish behavior and the fact that he couldn't even wear pants without them falling off as signs that he was useless. The only thing that Ron could be used for was as a distraction. He couldn't fight, he didn't have super strength, and he wasn't a technological genius. The only thing he had going for him, was his ability to run away. This is the way the world saw Ron. The reality was that none of those perceptions were true, save one. Ron Stoppable was great at running.

As Ron ran towards the Possible home he planned out his actions, he would grab his mission gear from Kim's room, grab her backup Kimmunicator and call Wade. He'd have Wade track down her Kimmunicator and get a ride to the place she was being held. He wasn't sure how he'd get her free from Drakken's clutches, but he knew that he'd think of something. He'd do anything needed to save his friend. As he rounded the corner he expected to see something going on at the Possible home, a police cordon, news reporters, something._ They must not realize that she has been taken_, thought Ron frantically as he approached the home. _I'll have to have Wade explain it to them, there's no time to waste._

Ron glanced through the kitchen window on his way to the front door and froze.

There was Kim sitting with the rest of her family at brunch. And sitting next to her was Josh Mankey, her Kimmunicator was sitting on the table next to her.

_ Drakken is really evil, he must have replaced Kim with a synthodrone when he took her,_ Ron thought angrily. He slowly moved out the line of sight of the window and considered his options, how could he take out the synthodrone without Drakken knowing? As he pondered, he heard a yelp come from the kitchen, peeking from the corner of the window he saw Kim holding a finger in her mouth as the other hand held a knife. There was a half cut croissant on the table in front of her.

"Here honey, let me take a look at that," said Mrs. Dr. P.

Kim pulled her finger out of her mouth to show a small cut oozing blood.

"Well, it doesn't look like it needs stiches, but you should let me bandage it for you," said Mrs. Possible as she looked at the finger closely.

"It's no big mom, I'll be fine," said Kim.

Ron let out a gasp as he fell backwards landing on his rear.

_Blood….but synthodrones don't bleed. They shrivel up or melt when popped or cut…but that means….it's really Kim._

Getting up Ron wasn't able to understand what he had seen, unable to deal with reality Ron turned and started sprinting towards his home thinking, _I guess I really am a loser._

Kim thought she heard something outside but when she went to the window she didn't see anything. Turning around she returned to the table.

Josh turned to Mr. Possible, "Thanks for inviting me to brunch this morning Dr. Possible," he said with a smile.

"Well if you're going to date my Kimmicub, then I want to get to know what kind of man you are. Plus I needed to see you so I could build a large enough rocket to deep space you if needed." said Mr. Possible.

"Dad!" groaned Kim, "layoff the scary Dad act."

"Don't pay him any mind," said Mrs. Possible, "this is something our family does every week as a tradition, speaking of family where is Ron?"

Kim frowned as she thought, _where was the last place I saw him_, then she glanced at Josh and turned away blushing her train of thought forgotten. "I'm not sure," Kim said, "he probably is spending time with Hana."

"Oh, well tell him he was missed," said Mr. Possible.

_What is going on?_ Ron thought as he ran towards his home. _Why would she forget about me? If she was there with Josh…does that mean my dream is coming true? Have I already been replaced? Why wouldn't Kim talk to me? Unless she was scared to, she probably didn't want to hurt my feelings. God, I guess Bonnie is right, I'm just a loser, _thought Ron sadly.

He slowed as he got near his home, everything was dark and a newspaper was on the doorstep.

_Home sweet home_ thought Ron as he walked up the steps breathing heavily. He didn't really see this as his home, his home was at the Possible's, this was just the empty house he came home to at night to sleep.

Ron loved his parents, but with all of the meetings and vacations and trips his parents went on, Ron was lucky to sit down to a meal with his family once a month. That was part of what made his time with the Possible's so special.

Sometimes Ron thought that Kim didn't fully appreciate what she had, even with a Rocket Scientist and Neurosurgeon as parents Kim's family still made time in their schedules to spend on family activities. Ron had hoped that with the adoption of Hana his parents would have slowed down and been home more often; instead they just started taking her with them.

Somehow knowing he had a little sister but then having her gone was worse than being an only child. Now Ron knew he had a sibling, he just didn't get to spend enough time with her. As Ron walked into Hana's nursery to feel closer to her; Rufus, stretching, climbed out of his pocket and ran towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Ron picked up a tiny stuffed bear of Hana's and looked down at it feeling depressed. As he looked down he realized that he still held the Lotus Blade in his right hand and it was starting to pulse with light. Ron put the sword on the ground and slowly backed away only to see a light start to shine from behind him. Turning Ron saw a shadowy form starting to grow. Eventually the figure became clear and Ron saw Master Sensei floating next to him.

"_**Ah young Stoppable-san, I come to you with an important quest. The Lotus Blade has dis…"**_Master Sensei paused as he noticed the sword sitting on the ground in front of him. _**"Oh, never mind,"**_said Master Sensei, _**I see that you already have it. Though if you don't mind, could you send it back home?"**_

"Ah, to be honest I'm not even sure how I got it in the first place," Ron said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. His problems temporarily forgotten as he thought about this new mystery.

"_**I see," **_said Master Sensei, _**"Well, then it is a good thing that I sent a team of ninja to Middleton three hours ago. I originally thought that they could recruit you as the Lotus Blade's Master to find the sword, but now I can have them pick up both you and the blade for retrieval back to Japan. They "borrowed" a Concord MII jet capable of mach 2 and should arrive in about four hours."**_

Ron was contemplating the repercussions of "borrowing" a fifty million dollar jet when he replied, "Sure I can take care of the sword until they get here." A few seconds later the ball dropped and Ron realized what Master Sensei had said, "Wait! What do you mean pick up the sword and me?" His voice cracked at the latter half of the sentence.

"_**I had hoped to wait to discuss this matter until after you had graduated high school, but it seems that fate had another path in mind." **_Master Sensei seemed to be genuinely sad about what he was saying as he gave a slight bow of apology towards Ron. _**"Unfortunately, your summoning of the Lotus Blade is a sign that your Mystical Monkey Powers are starting to mature, and if you don't receive proper training immediately then you will be a danger to everyone around you."**_

Ron's legs started to give out and he sat down heavily against the wall, not even noticing that he fell on top of one of Hana's toys. His mind seemed to freeze at the thought that he could be dangerous.

"But why do I need to come to Japan?" Ron protested weakly. "I can't just leave Middleton, all my friends are here. Can't you just teach me like this? I mean, I can't just leave Kim on her own, she needs me to help protect her." Even as he was speaking a small part of Ron thought, _Does she really? She didn't even notice that you were missing._ But Ron shoved the doubt away, his fierce loyalty to his fiend pushing its way to the front of his jumbled mind. "Some of the missions she goes on are dangerous and she needs me to watch her back."

"_**I am truly sorry young Stoppable-san, but with your powers maturing you need to learn control, otherwise they could lash out during high periods of stress and end up doing damage to the very people you're trying to protect. Even your friend miss Possible."**_

Ron frowned at this thought and then said, "But I didn't even want these powers, I only got them by accident during a mission against Monkey Fist. Can't you just take them away?"

"_**No, maybe on the day you were exposed we could have removed the Mystical Monkey Powers, but the statues have been destroyed, and you have already absorbed the powers into your body. Trying to remove them now would end up killing you. Your only option is to receive training and gain complete mastery over your powers. That is the only way to guarantee that you won't lose control or hurt those you care about."**_

"But why can't I do the training here?" Ron asked persistently. "Then I could be ready in case Kim needs me."

"_**For a few reasons, first there is still a reminent of the MMP from the time that the Lotus Blade was used to carve Yamanouchi present in the school. Exposure to this will help you gain a feel for your powers, second your training will be handled by several masters, who cannot leave Japan because of their various duties. Finally because we can't keep sending people to retrieve the blade from Middleton as you train in your powers."**_

Ron desperately tried to think of any way out of his situation. He started to hit his head on the wall behind him, until he hit his head too hard in frustration and his head started to hurt. _Dang it, I'm too weak. _Ron thought frustrated with himself. His mind went back to what he had heard Bonnie saying the day before and had to agree. _I really am a loser, I get picked on by the jocks and not __one__ girl would even agree to go with me to the dance_. _I bet if I was stronger then I wouldn't have these problems. I'll do it, I'll get training and become stronger, strong enough to not have to put up with this crap anymore._ As Ron's head started to clear from the pain he said, "How long will the training take?"

Master Sensei had a small smile on his face now. He knew by Ron's question that he had stopped fighting and given in to the necessity of coming to Japan. _**"The length of your training will depend on you. It depends on how quickly you learn, but if you're determined then you could most likely finish the training by the end of the school year. Your training will be complete when you master your MMP"**_

"But it's only the beginning of October," Ron protested. "I can't be gone that long, Kim will definitely have some kind of fight with a super-villain between now and then."

"_**I understand your worries, and your loyalty to your friend is admirable,"**_ said Master Sensei. _**"Fortunately your concerns can be satisfied by the cover story we will give you. Hirotaka is on the team I sent to Middleton. We will have him come back to Middleton under the cover that the he is there for the exchange program. We'll insert paperwork to show that the weeklong exchange was originally just a trial run for a longer full year program." **_Master Sensei paused as he finished making his plans. _**"We can then have you come stay with us without anyone becoming suspicious of your disappearance. While he is stationed in Middleton I'll have Hirotaka keep an eye on Ms. Possible for you. Just so you understand, we can't expose the truth of Yamanouchi, so Hirotaka will have to protect Ms. Possible from the shadows. She won't even know he's there or that he's helping her, but she will be safe while you're gone."**_

Ron relaxed a little as he heard this, "Okay, but I can't just disappear without saying goodbye to anyone."

"_**That is fine, we can delay the departure until you say your farewells, but we need to leave by two this afternoon. We have to have the jet back in its hanger by Sunday morning or it will be missed,"**_ Master Sensei paused,_** "This type of communication is draining and I must return to my body soon, do you have any more questions before I go?"**_

"No," replied Ron "I guess I will see you tomorrow."

_**Indeed Stoppable-san, I look forward to beginning your training, farewell."**_ as Master Sensei finished speaking he started to fade away until Ron was left in Hana's room alone once more.

_Maybe this training won't be such a bad thing,_ Ron thought. He started to remember all the times that he had blown a mission or the villains had escaped. _I mean Kim has already mastered sixteen forms of martial arts and I'm lucky if I can keep my pants on me the entire mission._ Ron started to get excited as he thought about finally being able to take a more active role in missions. _And maybe, just maybe, Kim might see me as something more than a friend if I end up saving her for once._

Ron jumped up, pausing only to pull a tiny plastic toy from his backside and then hurried downstairs to find Rufus. He didn't have much time and he needed to have everything packed so he could say goodbye to all of his friends.

_AN: I know that Ron may seem bi-polar, going from so depressed to so preoccupied about his friends, but it will all be explained in the next chapter._


End file.
